


Fantasy

by booksnerdharrypotter



Series: miraculous angstbug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Sadness, adrien is kind of a dick, cries a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: Things didn't go the way she planned.





	Fantasy

They didn't mean to reveal themselves to one another; it just happened.

_She saw the look in his eyes, they said it all. His expression turns to one of disgust, a cautious guard marring his perfectly delicate features. She's too weak, too insecure, too small. She was not Ladybug... she was a disappointment._

Marinette was beyond ecstatic to find out that Adrien was Chat Noir, forgetting about her worries and nightmares for a few seconds. Her startling blue eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth opened in shock horror. A soft gasp escaped her delicate lips, her breath frosting in the night air.

_"You're Ladybug? But you can't be..." Chat Noir whispered, his voice lower than ever. Disbelief coloured his face. "You're just Marinette... you're a nobody..."_

Adrien was surprised, to say the least. The shy girl was the confident hero? It just didn't seem to fit. Ice trickles through is blood, cooling down his entire system. He couldn't understand- how were Marinette and Ladybug the same person?

_She was curled in on herself on the ground, tears trickling down her sweet face. He looks down at her, disappointment burning his gaze. This was who he had loved? How pathetic._

_"I understand why." he muttered._

_"Why what?" she replied, tears free-falling._

_"Why you never wanted our identities known, you're nothing."_

Marinette began to shiver, the cold air burning her skin.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, disappointment clouding his words. "I should never have asked who you were, you're just Marinette."

"Adrien?"

He walked off, leaving the baker's daughter to crumple into a ball in the rain, soaking her bare skin. She knew this was going to happen, so why did she let it?

_Sometimes our harshest fantasies become our living realities._

_And they never end._


End file.
